Four Days, One Room
by Liberty Stewart
Summary: An STD patient and rape victim copes with her turmoil through a special friendship she develops with a certain FBI agent. This is a retelling of the House episode 'One Day, One Room'. Various of the episode's story revelations are revealed.
1. Day One

Title: Four Days, One Room

Fandom: House/Criminal Minds

Pairing: Eve Carter/Jennifer Jareau

Summary: An STD patient and rape victim copes with her turmoil through a special friendship she develops with a certain FBI agent. This is a retelling of the House episode 'One Day, One Room'. Various of the episode's story revelations are revealed.

A/N: Eve is a character played by Katheryn Winnick who made a guest appearance on House for the season 3 episode 12 "One Day, One Room"**.**

Day One

Eve opens her eyes. Her head's spinning, whether it's due to the handful of drugs she took or the stomach pump she's uncertain of. She's about to put her hand on her forehead, but then she realizes her hands are strapped down. She sees House seated on a chair beside her bed. He stands up and looks at his watch.

"You going to do that again?" House asks.

Eve slowly shakes her head.

"You're going to be okay ... physically," House adds as he unbuckles one of her restraints.

"Which is all that interests you," Eve responds. House goes over to remove the other restraint. "But you're here."

"Under orders." He quickly adds.

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Because I don't like hypocrisy."

"But you don't have a problem with cruelty?"

House shines a flashlight in her eye. Satisfied, he pockets it. "Which brings us back to, why do you want me?"

"I don't know," she answers in a confuse tone.

"Tried to kill yourself because you didn't talk to me. Must have a reason."

"Why must there always have to be a reason? Can't we just talk?"

"There's a phone. Talk to a friend, family member, call the police." Eve sighs and turns her head away.

House spins his head in a circular motion as he lets out a sigh of defeat, "You want to talk about what happened to you?"

"No."

House takes a seat back on the stool. "You want to talk about you're STD meds?"

"No."

"You don't really seem to want to talk."

"No, I do."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"The weather?" He jokes. Eve seems to agree with that. "You were raped and you want to talk about that weather?"

She nods, "Yeah."

"I'm not going to talk you about the weather." He gets up and starts to put the restraints back around Eve's wrist.

* * *

><p>House is in the lounge with Cameron, Foreman and Chase. They're discussing the situation with Eve. House pours himself some coffee.<p>

"You help her," he says irritatingly to Cameron, then focuses back at pouring his coffee.

"She wants you," Cameron being the only one in the room standing with her head up.

"God knows why," Foreman rolls his eyes as he leans against the wall.

"She doesn't know what she wants," House adds, still focusing more on his morning beverage than on Cameron.

"She knows she wants you. You're the first person she spoke to about this," Cameron maintains her focus on House for the most part.

"Fact that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, should be trumped by the fact I'm useless at this." House replies.

"No, you're not," defends Cameron. House glares at Cameron.

Chase leans off the wall and paces towards Cameron and House. "You romantically wanting to believe that is never going to make it true." House now shifts his glare at Chase. "I'm agreeing with you," Chase says to House in a happy manner. "You're the last person she should be talking to."

Foreman feels like he needs to voice his opinion. "If she wants to talk about the weather, talk about the weather. She wants normalcy. She wants to feel like the world didn't end."

House picks up his coffee cup, finally finished with all the trimmings. "Right. I'll tell her that everything went on without her. Babies were born, people got married. Thousands of people will remember the day she got raped as the happiest day of their li..."

The sound of the door opening interrupts his sentence. "A gunshot victim is arriving here." Cuddy informs them. "Get your things ready House."

And just like that their conversation about Eve was over. Chase and Foreman are already on their way out of the room.

House looks at Cameron, the expression on his face has altered slightly. "Well duty calls. Guess that's a sign someone else should have a turn talking to her."

* * *

><p>The EMTs rush a stretcher through the front doors. Foreman and Cuddy are standing by for the arrival. They attend to the victim and are the first to get a look at her face. It's a blond woman. She looks between mid twenties to early thirties. "What's her status?" Cuddy asks.<p>

"Gunshot wound to the abdomen. She's lost a lot of blood, but she's hanging in there." answers one of the EMTs.

"Get her prepped for surgery."

Somewhere else in the hospital Cameron gets ready to attend to Eve. She takes in a deep breath, not knowing what to expect, and slides open the glass door to Eve's room.

"Hello my name is Cameron," she says politely. "I'll be attending to you." She goes over to remove Eve's straps. "Here, you probably want these off." She walks over to the other side to help unbuckle the other strap. The stool sits next to her, but she chooses to stand instead.

"Where's Dr. House?" asks Eve while she's removing the oxygen tube from her nose.

"He's in surgery right now."

"What happened?"

"Someone was shot and brought here." Cameron answers. There's a slight pause between them, then Cameron thought of what Foreman said earlier. "So you want to talk about the weather?"

"How is the weather?" Eve's tone is far from enthusiastic.

"It's good," Cameron answers with a half cocked smile on her face, trying to make good of that answer. "Lots of sun outside."

"That's nice."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Still keeping that smile.

Eve turns her head away from the brunette. "I don't know."

Cameron drops the smile and thinks to herself, "May I ask why were you so interested in wanting to talk to House?"

"I don't know."

"Well everyone has their reasons. The fact you only wanted to talk to him means there's something about him that interest you. You know what that might be?" The blonde stares back at Cameron and gives her a confused look.

Cameron's facial expression changes. "Is it because he's the best doctor in the hospital? Is that the reason? He's only an expert in the medical field. He's clueless how to talk to rape victims."

"I know." Eve replies back.

Cameron finally takes a seat on the stool. A look of confusion and tone of frustration begins to grow. She scratches her head. "Then what other qualities is it about House that interests you? He's grumpy most of the time. Doesn't look like he's changed his clothes in a while. He's has trouble walking." Eve gives Cameron a slight nod.

Cameron cocks one of her eyes at the response. "That's the reason you're interested in House? Because he's cripple?"

"Maybe," Eve answers.

Cameron gives Eve a hard look, not knowing what to think about the blonde.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and House is finally out of the operating room. He enters the hallways and lets out a sigh of relief. Cameron approaches him.<p>

"So what can you tell me about our little rape victim?" he asks.

"Well she seems confused about what she wants," Cameron answers "Or maybe she's just being stubborn."

"Any answers to why she finds me so fascinating?"

"I asked her a bunch of questions and the only one she responded to was that you were crippled."

"Sounds like one of those cases of someone in pain who likes to relate to others who aren't feeling too great themselves."

"Does that mean you're going to have to talk to her again?"

They stop walking. Suddenly, it's as if a bulb lights up above House's head, "I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>Eve gets up to the sound of something loud approaching her room. She spots Cameron in the hallway, following behind her are two men pushing a hospital bed. Cameron holds the door open as the men wheel the bed through the doorway.<p>

"What's going on?" wonders Eve aloud.

"You're going to be getting a roommate." Cameron answers with a smile. "We're going to have to move your bed a bit, do you mind?"

Eve looks at Cameron, "Oh! No problem." She gets off the bed.

The two men slide her bed off to the side. They then move to the new bed and push it against the wall, just a few feet away from Eve's. The sound of more wheels rolling across the tile surface comes traveling their direction. Three more people come into view. One pushing medical equipment and the other two wheeling, what Eve can only assume is her new roommate, on a gurney.

The area of the hospital that Eve was occupying became so loud, so quickly. Eve is rather astonished at how quickly the medical team was working. She watches as they plug in and activate the medical equipment that read vital signs and who knows what else they were used for.

Cameron is the one leading traffic. They grab a hold of each corner of the sheet the patient is laying on.

"Get her up in 3.. 2.. 1.." they lift her off the gurney and onto the bed they just brought in. They pull the sheet from underneath her, stick the IV tube back into her arm and wrap an oxygen tube on her.

"Okay good work guys, looks to be everything." Cameron compliments them. They leave just as quickly as they entered. Cameron's still staying behind to make sure everything is right.

Eve couldn't help but be curious about the woman they just brought in. "Is that the gunshot victim you were talking about?"

"This is her," answers Cameron.

"What's her name?"

Cameron looks at her clipboard, "Jennifer."

Once Cameron has left, Eve finds herself alone with her new roommate. She didn't have anything better to do than watch her. Eventually Eve steps out of her bed to get a better look at Jennifer. She's a blonde too who looks around Eve's age. Eve didn't know what fueled her curiosity in Jennifer. Maybe it was because Jennifer reminded Eve of herself. Or maybe it was because she felt Jennifer was going through more pain than she was. Or maybe it was simply because Eve never saw a gunshot victim in person before. Whatever the reason, Eve's ordeal was no longer the primary thought on her mind.

Eve takes a hold of Jennifer's hand as a gesture of hope. She looks down at Jennifer and utters the words, "Hang in there."

* * *

><p>Later in the day Eve's new roommate Jennifer has already received some visitors herself. Cameron guides Jennifer's coworkers Spencer Reid and Elle Greenaway to the room.<p>

"We came as soon as we were told she was out of surgery," said Elle. "So how is she doing?"

Cameron looks at them, "She's going to live, but due to the blood lost we don't know how long it will be before she regains consciousness."

Spencer scrunches his face. "Will the hospital update us when her condition gets better?"

"We will. I do a daily inspection of her." Cameron reassures him.

"Just daily?" Spencer goes on, "Can you guys check on her a little more? There have been some cases, although rarely, where injured patients in an unconscious state seem fine at first, then all of a sudden they just flat line."

Eve interrupts their conversation, "I'll watch over her."

That seems to calm Spencer a bit. He looks towards the blonde from across the room, "You will?"

Eve nods her head. "I'm here most of the time anyways, so I can check on her. I'd be a pretty horrible person if something did happen to her, and I just watched idly by."

"Thank you," Reid smiles softly.

"Come on Reid," Elle places a hand on his back and leads him out of the room. "JJ needs her rest."

"We'll update you if her condition changes. I promise." Cameron reassures them again as they leave.

* * *

><p>As the day moves on by, Eve finds herself doing a little exploring of the hospital. She even comes across the rooftop entrance. However she ultimately decides to return back to her room and see what is on TV. She flips through the channels, hoping to find something that might interest her.<p>

'_Reality TV really ruined things'_, she thought. Suddenly she hears a knock at the door. It was Cameron.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything. I'm just putting Jennifer's clothes and belongings away." She says politely. Cameron moves across the room to the other wall where the drawers were located. She's holding Jennifer's clothes folded neatly in a pile and a plastic container with things inside it. As Cameron turns to leave the room, Eve couldn't help but ask a question burning on her tongue.

"Hey Cameron, I'm just wondering, is there anything I could do to help her out?"

"Watching her is really all you can do," the brunette answers.

"There's got to be something else, any special techniques to help people heal faster?"

Cameron could see how much Eve cared about her roommate, so she adds "The best thing you could do is make her comfortable. They say people could still hear things as they sleep. So you can say things to her if you're that concerned. Is that everything?"

"Yeah that's everything," the blonde says softly.

* * *

><p>The sun sets on Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Eve makes use of the rooftop entrance she discovered earlier to gaze at the image. She always found sunsets beautiful. Liked the feeling that orange glow felt against her light complexion too. It was also the perfect place for Eve to be left alone with her thoughts.<p>

She always tried to find solace in what happened to her by reminding herself of the philosophies she was taught, or even the faith in God that her parents raised her with. "Everything that happens, happens for a reason," they would tell her. Then there was the whole karma of "What goes around, comes around." Or even Sir Isaac Newton's "Everything action, has an equal and opposite reaction." It was right though she thought. The guy who raped her and gave her an STD was arrested and is probably sitting in some police holding cell right now.

With all the thoughts going through Eve's head though, the one she's mostly thinking about is how she never pictured herself spending the night at a hospital.

'_Well I don't have to,'_ she thought to herself. She was given an okay by the doctors to return home if she felt like. However the place of healing really did seem like the only place she wanted to be at the moment.

As the night arrives Eve gets off the roof and heads back down into the building.

* * *

><p>She encounters Foreman in the hallways. "Hey there," she says to him.<p>

"Hey, you're up," as if he's surprised to see her out of bed.

"I'm just wondering where would be the best place to find a book around here?" she asks politely.

"Well any of the waiting rooms would have some reading material." He thinks for a bit, "Actually the waiting room on the fifth floor has a pretty big collection of books. You might want to try there."

"Okay thanks," Eve makes her way to the fifth floor.

Once she arrives at the area, she starts picking out books from the rack closest to her. She goes through the titles, "Sesame Street? God no. Where's Waldo? Good but not something I can read out loud." Then a book that doesn't look like a typical novel catches her attention. "A collection of poems: 1999 Edition," she opens it up and looks through the pages, "You'll do."

* * *

><p>It's late night. Eve looks at the clock and decides she's going to be calling it a day soon. She turns off the TV, puts the remote on the counter and grabs the poetry book beside it. She gets off the bed and walks towards the corner where a stool sits. She picks the stool off the ground with one hand, her book clutched in the other. She places the stool near Jennifer's bedside and takes a seat.<p>

"Hey there Jennifer. Growing up I always liked it when people read to me before I went to bed. Hope you feel the same way." Eve takes a hold of Jennifer's hand. "If you like it just squeeze my hand or give me a sign." She opens up the book, "Okay lets begin."

The time passes by. Once Eve felt she read enough, she releases Jennifer's hand. Before she heads for her own bed, she stares at Jennifer's pretty face for a while. Getting another sense of feelings within, she leans in and gives Jennifer a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Good night."

That night Eve tosses and turns in her bed trying to get to sleep. She figured it must have been due to what happened to her, but then again she had trouble sleeping even before the rape, so maybe it was just the stress of her life in general. She could have asked the doctors to give her something to help her sleep, but the idea of taking a sleeping pill was one she wasn't fond of.

She turns over and sees the other woman sleeping across from her. She could make her face out pretty well in the dark. And the lights from the hallway were shining against the curtains just enough to help her see certain areas.

Jennifer looked so peaceful, kind of reminding Eve of Sleeping Beauty. She humoured herself by imagining being able to wake Jennifer up by simply kissing her on the lips. Eve closes her eyes, rolling that pleasant idea around for awhile. Maybe that will help her sleep...

* * *

><p>Eve opens her eyes. It's morning. She turns the lights on and walks over to roll open the blinds. She stretches while looking outside her room, and sees that it's business as usual.<p>

Eve grabs her shoes then heads for the door. Eve runs her hands through her hair as she steps out of her room, tidying up the blond strands from a night of tossing and turning. She looks around as she strolls through the hallways. A few people passed by her. Two kids were playing around in what looked to be a daycare center. A few doors down, a woman was paying a visit to her husband.

On top of the roof again, Eve takes a deep whiff of the morning air and takes a look at the beautiful view outside. It's going to be another day at the hospital she thought to herself.


	2. Day Two

Title: Four Days, One Room

Fandom: House/ Criminal Minds

Pairing: Eve Carter/Jennifer Jareau

Disclaimer: I don't anything from House or Criminal Minds.

Rating: PG

Summary: An STD patient and rape victim copes with her turmoil through a special friendship she develops with a certain FBI agent. This is a retelling of the House episode 'One Day, One Room'. Various of the episode's story revelations are revealed.

A/N: Eve is a character played by Katheryn Winnick who made a guest appearance on House for the season 3 episode 12 "One Day, One Room"**.**

Day Two

Eve has returned back to her room. A few feet across from her, Cameron is making her daily inspections of Jennifer. She's seated on the stool Eve left near Jennifer's bedside, inspecting the gunshot victim's wound from what the blonde can tell. Eve has the TV on, but seems to be mostly eyeing the interaction between doctor and Jennifer. Cameron appears to be in a more positive mood than Eve was. The blonde figure Cameron must be accustomed to hospital life, while Eve wasn't too much a fan of the place.

Cameron then turns Jennifer on her side and opens up her hospital gown. "You're starting to get some imprints on your skin here, let see if we can get rid of them." She takes a damp cloth and begins rubbing Jennifer's backside. "Lying motionless in bed all day would do that to you."

Cameron started at the back, then later moves down to Jennifer's legs. She rubs the towel on the back of Jennifer's thigh and finishes off at her calves. Afterwards Cameron puts the cloth away and lays Jennifer back down on her back. She pulls out her stethoscope, slips her hand underneath Jennifer's gown and listens in on Jennifer's heartbeat. About 10 seconds later, she removes the tips out of her ear.

"Okay heart beat is fine. Breathing is fine. I guess I'll see you later Jennifer." Cameron stands up and begins packing her things. She grabs a side of Jennifer's gown and adjust it closer to her body after thinking it was a bit wide open. The female doctor grabs her things and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed. Eve flicks the power button on her controller and turns off the TV. She stares outside through the glass walls of her room. It's pretty quiet and seeing the routine of hospital staff and even patients trekking the hallways wasn't all too exciting. The dull colour scheme wasn't helping too much either. She could hear the speakers from the hall making some sort of announcement. She was right about this being another day at the hospital. <em>'Why couldn't hospitals be like the show Scrubs?' <em>she thought to herself.

Eve puts the TV controller away and tucks her legs in until they're pressed against her chest. Then wraps her arms around her legs and lays her chin on her knees. The blonde lets out a sigh.

'_This is really boring,' _she thinks to herself. _'What am I even doing here? I should just get back home. I didn't even talk to Melissa since I checked into this place to see if I actually picked up an STD. She's probably wondering what's happening to me right now. Should get back and let her know I'm fine.'_

Eve then turns her head and sees Jennifer laying there. _'Then again I did __tell__ that woman and scrawny geeky dude that I'll watch over sleeping beauty over here. Wouldn't have been very nice to have assured them something like that,__and__ then leave the next day. Nope not nice at all.'_

She pauses and thinks for a bit. _'I should at least give Melissa a call. That would work. She's probably getting worried.' _

Eve steps off her bed and walks over to the wall where the telephone hangs. She places the receiver against her ear and dials Melissa's number.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, there's a knock on the door. Eve looks over to see who it is. She sees a dark skinned man with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. It's another one of Jennifer's coworkers, this one by the name of Derek Morgan. "Come in," responds Eve.<p>

Derek slides the door open. "Hi, just paying your roommate here a visit."

"Go on ahead," the blonde gestures.

Derek walks over to Jennifer's bedside. "Hey there JJ. The guys at BAU and I brought you flowers." He places them on the counter beside Jennifer.

He looks over at Eve, "Has her condition got any better?"

"Pretty much the same as yesterday," Eve answers.

Derek focuses back on his colleague, "Well you stay strong there." He gives Jennifer a smile and heads for the door.

Before he leaves the room, Derek turns his head back towards Eve. "By the way, when she wakes up, can you tell her that we got the guy?"

"I will," Eve acknowledges.

Shortly after Derek's departure, Eve gets out of her bed and approaches where he left the flowers. "Let's see what we have here."

She picks up the bouquet and looks at the assortment of colours. Many of them were of a fancy variety that Eve didn't even know the name of. She couldn't help but take a smell of them. The wonderful fragrance fills her lungs. "That beats the smell of blood and medical equipment any day. Better get these in water."

Eve places the flowers back down, and heads for the phone hanging on the wall. She picks up the receiver and hits the button for the nurse's station.

"Nurse's station," the other end answers.

"Hi I'm wondering if someone can bring a vase full of water to my room? The number is 312."

"We'll send someone up there."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

Eve hangs up the phone. The blonde stares back at her roommate. She walks back over to where the flowers were located. Then unties the ribbon around the plastic wrapping and opens up the bouquet. She picks up a blue rose.

"The blue ones got to be my favourite. I think they have the nicest colour. What's your favourite colour Jennifer?"

Eve runs a finger along the soft texture of the petals, "Other than smelling nice, they also feel lovely against the skin." She points the flower down at Jennifer and gently moves the rose against the blonde's cheek.

"Am I right?" Eve continues to touch Jennifer's milky skin with the blue flower. This time she moves it up to the temple, and runs the rose down along the side of Jennifer's face. She continues to tickle the sleeping woman's skin by trailing the flower along Jennifer's neck.

A distance away House and Cameron are watching this from the hall.

"She definitely has taken an interest in her roommate," says Cameron with her arms crossed. "And her attitude seems to have changed for the better."

House looks on with his typical frown. "I thought my plan to pair those two up would have been a good idea."

"You only did it because you wanted her to stop pestering you," remarks Cameron.

"And I'll gladly do it again." House turns around and walks off. Cameron shortly trails off too.

* * *

><p>Night finally arrives and the only thing Eve has been looking forward to all day is reading to Jennifer before bedtime. She looks up at the clock and sees that it's time. She picks up the book from the counter, and hops over to Jennifer's bedside. She takes a seat on the stool, still where she last left it. Eve takes a hold of Jennifer's hand almost like it has become a tradition.<p>

"Okay lets continue where we last left off."

Time passes, and Eve finishes reading a poem about apple trees. "Apples and trees," she places the book down with the pages open against the bed. She thinks for a bit then looks back down at Jennifer.

"I think that's pretty clichéd," she places her other hand on top of Jennifer's. Both of Eve's hands are now clutching Jennifer's hand. "Why can't someone ever write something about oranges and trees? Or peaches? I find them tastier than apples. Well Jennifer, do you think I should keep on going or call it a day?"

To the blonde's surprise, she receives a response. Eve's head snaps up, "Did you just squeeze my hand?"

Curious eyes stare sharply at her roommate. Jennifer turns her head and lets out moan. Those curious eyes of Eve suddenly turn into stunned ones. She looks up and sees that Jennifer's vitals became more active.

"Oh," Eve quickly releases Jennifer's hand and searches for the call button. "Where's that button?" She spots the panel on the other side of the bed. Eve leans over Jennifer's body and reaches for the plastic rectangular panel. She hits the call button.

The blonde sits back down on the stool and waits for someone to arrive. She take hold Jennifer's hand with both of hers like she was doing before. "That's quite a response you gave," she says with a smirk.

Shortly after, Cameron arrives into the room. "Someone hit the call button?"

"Jennifer just moved and her vital signs changed a moment ago."

Cameron rushes over to see the monitors for herself. The brunette pulls out the stethoscope from around her neck and checks to make sure the equipment wasn't reading it wrong. She presses the metal end of the stethoscope on Jennifer's chest and listens in. Cameron then presses her fingers against Jennifer's arm and feels the pulse.

"Does it mean anything?" Eve asks.

Cameron puts the stethoscope back around her neck and lets out a deep breath. She looks at the blonde across the bed from her and smiles. "It means Jennifer here will be waking up very soon."

"That's good news."

Cameron notices Eve is clutching onto Jennifer's other hand. "Pretty soon you'll have someone to talk to," she adds on her way out.

Eve watches as Cameron leaves. She then stares back at Jennifer once Cameron was out of view. "If that was a sign you wanted me to continue on reading, you got it." Eve lets go of Jennifer's hand and picks the poetry book up from the bed.

Late into the night, Eve continues to toss and turn in her bed. So many things were swirling in her mind. The most positive one floating around was the thought that she would finally be able to get to know the beautiful woman who has been sharing her room for the last two days.

* * *

><p>It's morning. The sound of chit chatting is waking Eve up from her slumber. The woman opens her eyes and there across from her is Jennifer... awake. Not just awake, but up and fully energize. She's talking to Cameron. Curious and a bit anxious, Eve rolls her body over to the side and faces them.<p>

"You could eat on your own now, so we can pull this out of you," Cameron takes the IV tube out of Jennifer's arm.

Jennifer rubs the area, "Yeah it feels better getting that out of there."

Cameron lifts up Jennifer's gown, "I'm going to take these off too." She peals the sticky devices off the blonde's chest.

The monitor flat lines, Cameron quickly turns off the machine. "Whoops! Let's hope the hospital didn't think you just died," the brunette jokes. Jennifer lets out a small giggle.

"I'm going to take a drink of water if you don't mind," Jennifer reaches for the glass of water lying next to her that Cameron brought.

"Go right ahead. Your mouth's got to be pretty dry from sleeping for two days."

"I was out for that long?" Jennifer asks after taking a sip of her water.

"You were, but you're back now," Cameron points to Jennifer's stomach. "I'm just going to inspect your wound to see if it's healing well."

Jennifer pulls up her gown, "It's all yours."

Cameron examines Jennifer's gunshot wound for a brief while then pulls her head back up. "Okay feeling any kind discomfort like headaches or nausea?"

"Other than the slight discomfort in my stomach, everything's fine," the blonde answers.

"That's good," the doctor replies while ticking off certain things on her clipboard. "You want me to come back later in the day and get you cleaned up?"

"Yes please," Jennifer answers. "Can't wait to get out of these hospital garments and back into my old clothes."

"We'll probably have to give you a new blouse," Cameron adds as she holds the clipboard against her chest. "Your old one had a bullet hole in it and the doctors most likely ripped off a few buttons."

"That's fine," Jennifer says with a smile.

"Okay then," Cameron couldn't help but like Jennifer's personality. She leaves the room in a happy mood.

Jennifer watches as Cameron takes off. The now awaken beauty turns her head and sees the face of her roommate across from her. The golden strands of Eve's hair are partially covering half her face.

"Hi," Eve says softly. Sounding like she's half asleep.

"Hello," Jennifer responds.

Eve moves her hair away from her face, "Name's Eve Carter, I was your roommate for the past few days."

"Jennifer Jareau, pleasure to meet you Eve. You must have been the one who was reading to me."

Eve sits up, "You actually heard me reading to you?"

"Actually Cameron saw the poetry book you had on the counter and showed it to me while you were asleep." Jennifer answers, "She then told me what she said to you about talking to people in their sleep, and mentioned how you were sitting near my bed side the other night. It was pretty easy to figure it all out."

"Oh," Eve says disappointingly.

"But I really did remember someone reading to me while I was out," she reassures Eve. "And thanks for caring. I never had anyone read to me before."

"You're welcome," there's a brief silence then Eve speaks up again. "You want to talk about something?"

"Like what?" Wonders Jennifer.

"I don't know, but don't talk about the weather," answers Eve.

"I'll try not to, but the weather is such an interesting subject," Jennifer jokes.

Eve laughs and flashes a bright smile. She has a feeling her stay at the hospital is going to get better from now on.


	3. Day Three

Title: Four Days, One Room

Fandom: House/Criminal Minds

Pairing: Eve Carter/Jennifer Jareau

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from House or Criminal Minds.

Rating: PG

Summary/Spoilers: An STD patient and rape victim copes with her turmoil through a special friendship she develops with a certain FBI agent. This is a retelling of the House episode 'One Day, One Room'. Various of the episode's story revelations are revealed.

A/N: Eve is a character played by Katheryn Winnick who made a guest appearance on House for the season 3 episode 'One Day, One Room'.

Day Three

Eve always had an interest in Jennifer. At first it was simple intrigue of Jennifer's situation. Now that she was finally up, the interest has changed. This time she was drawn in to the real Jennifer Jareau.

Jennifer turned out to be what Eve thought she would be like: kind, warm spirited, intelligent, engaging personality and a sweet voice to top it off. She couldn't help but find Jennifer pretty attractive as well. Asleep the blonde thought Jennifer was pretty, but awake she has finally gotten the chance to see one of the most beautiful sets of blue eyes she's ever seen.

The two of them hit it off very well. It didn't matter what their conversation was about, they were able to have fun talking about anything. Eve really enjoyed being around her roommate. She didn't notice it at first, but this was the first time she has ever been genuinely happy ever since the rape incident.

Eventually Eve couldn't help but ask Jennifer the burning question she'd been wondering about ever since Jennifer's arrival, "So Jennifer what kind of job do you do exactly to have gotten yourself shot?"

"I work for the FBI in a department called the BAU," answers Jennifer. "It stands for behaviour analysis unit."

"The FBI… sounds interesting," Eve smiles. "So you get to carry a badge with your picture on it?"

"I do. You want to see it?"

"Oh definitely."

Jennifer shifts her gaze to the corner of the room, "Check the cabinets where my things are. I had it on me when I was being rushed to this hospital."

Eve gets off her bed and heads towards the cabinets in the corner. She opens them up and spots the plastic container that was placed on top of her clothes. "This should be it."

Eve brings the container to Jennifer. She lays it on the FBI agent's lap and leans in to get a good look.

"Okay lets see what's here?" Jennifer pops open the lid. "Guess they must have taken my gun and holster." Jennifer pulls out her wallet. She flips it open, "Here we are." She takes the blue and white card out and hands it to Eve.

Eve gives the FBI card a good gaze, "Cool."

She hands the card over back to Jennifer. "So what is it you do for the FBI?"

"I'm their press liaison," Eve looks at Jennifer with a bit of confusion. "I'm basically their spokesperson. I'm the one who goes in front of the cameras and breaks the news to the media."

Eve takes a seat on the stool, leans in her body, and rests her arms on the railing. "So what happened?" She says with a grin that looks like she's about to laugh. "Someone saw you on TV and felt the need to put a bullet into you?"

"It's quite a story," Jennifer brushes her hair back. "Say what, I'll tell you it if you promise to tell me your story."

"It's a deal."

"Well if you can believe it, I'm also a fully qualified field agent."

"Guess you must had been special enough that you received two positions from the FBI." Eve jokes again.

"Yeah. Anyways as I was saying…"

"Sorry. Go ahead," Eve gives Jennifer her undivided attention.

"I received a case about a serial killer in New Jersey. So I briefed the team and we were on our way." Jennifer stares up at the ceiling and starts reminiscing the events. "Eventually we acquired some info on where he might be. There were quite a lot of possible locations, so we split up. I went with two New Jersey cops to my destination, which was at an obscure location. Once we arrived and were at the front steps, what do you know?" Jennifer tilts her head a bit and forms a sarcastic half smile. "The unsub was already making a break for it at the back."

"Unsub?" Eve raises an eyebrow.

Jennifer faces Eve, "It's short for unknown subject." She looks back up, "The three of us gave chase, and were ultimately lead near an area with trees and train tracks. He had a gun on him and was waiting for us. I spotted him just as one of the officers was about to get into his view. I moved the officer out of the way and tried to pull my gun out on the unsub, but he got me first. The only thing I remember after that before the hospital ride was the sound of train cars and someone calling for a paramedic over the radio as I was staring at the night sky."

Jennifer looks at Eve again and lets out a sigh, "First time I ever got shot, and it just had to be a day when I didn't have a vest on me. Just my luck."

"You're not entirely unlucky," Eve pats Jennifer on the shoulder. "The other day one of your coworkers, he's a bald black dude."

"That would be Derek."

"As he was dropping off those flowers for you, he told me to let you know that the unsub was caught."

Jennifer's eyes suddenly open wide, "That's good to know." The blond agent's facial expression changes and she points to Eve, "I believe it's your turn now."

Eve leans off the railing and places her hands on the edge of the stool cushion. She stretches out her body and breathes deeply. "In my story I was at a birthday party for a friend named Melissa. A lot of people were there and alcohol was being served. One of the boys was pouring drinks for the guests, so we got him to serve some to Melissa and me."

She pauses for a bit while Jennifer turns her body towards Eve. The blonde continues in a more depressive tone, "After that I felt sick. I thought it was just the alcohol, so I went to the bathroom to basically try and throw up. When that didn't work, I figure I just need to lie down, so I headed to the nearest bedroom and blacked out on the mattress."

Eve lays her hands on her lap and tilts her head down a bit, "When I woke up I had a great discomfort… down there. Then I noticed that my belt was off and my clothes were very sloppy. I knew what happened, but just had a hard time believing it actually happened to me. Once I got up, I told Melissa what happened. I also told her before I blacked out I remembered seeing the same guy that served our drinks waiting in the hallways nearby after I left the washroom."

The blonde runs her hand through her golden strands, "She said she also saw him leaving the party less than half an hour after I ran off to the washroom. We contacted the police afterwards. I was told to come into the station to get examined for evidence of rape. They checked my blood for toxins and found that I might have contracted something from the ordeal."

Eve tilts her head back up to look at Jennifer, "I came into the hospital to the next day to see if I had an STD and here I am."

Jennifer gives Eve a comforting look, "Did it feel better telling someone your story?"

"It did actually," Eve says in a happier tone.

"What type of STD did you pick up? Must be pretty serious if you have to stay at the hospital."

"It was a minor one called chlamydia. I actually told Melissa I would let her know if the STD test came up positive, and forgot to tell her about it until the next day."

"Uh oh."

"She was cool with me telling her late. She was just worried for a bit that it was one of the worse STDs. I let her know that the hospital told me that it would clear up over time as long as I take my medication. As for why I'm still here?" Eve raises her arms up before dropping them back down onto her lap, "I don't know? I guess I'm not ready to go out into the world right now. The hospital is letting me stay probably out of pity."

"I'm glad you decided not to leave," Jennifer says softly. "Otherwise I wouldn't have anyone to talk to."

"You were rather quiet for the first two days though."

"I'll try not to be next time."

The two women laugh. There's a knock at the door. They turn to see who it is. Cameron steps into the room with a folded wheelchair tucked under her arm. She pulls outs the chair and opens it up.

"Okay lets get you cleaned up, Jennifer."

Jennifer laughs, "What's with hospitals and always putting patients on wheel chairs?"

"I think you might need it more than you think," the brunette says confidently.

"I think I can manage," Jennifer replies back.

Cameron raises an eyebrow, "Then go for it."

Jennifer sits up, but her facial expression quickly changes and she falls back down before she gets her torso up vertically. "Okay that hurts more than I expect."

Cameron lets out a smirk that reads, 'I told you so.'

"I can do this," Jennifer says. She gives Cameron a look, "Can you adjust the railings down?"

"Sure thing," Cameron complies to Jennifer's request. After Cameron finished, the blonde turns her body towards the edge until her legs are sticking off the bed. She uses her arms to pull herself off the bed until she steps onto the ground.

"See!" Jennifer gives a smile that Cameron can tell isn't entirely sincere. "I'll get my clothes now."

Jennifer walks over to the drawers. Cameron and Eve could easily make out the discomfort in her movements. Jennifer grabs her clothes and heads back towards Cameron.

"You know this gown could easily fly open and I only have a bra and underwear underneath," the blonde says along the way. "I should be safe and sit down."

Cameron rolls the wheel chair in front of the blonde, "Take a seat."

Jennifer turns around and sits down on the chair. She places the clothes on her lap and lets out a sigh of relief as she lays back.

"Ready?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah, lets go," Jennifer turns her head and smiles at Eve. "Talk to you later Eve."

"See you, Jennifer," Eve waves in response.

* * *

><p>It's lunch time. The two women are sorting through the content of the lunches the nurses served them a while ago. Eve dips in her spoon and takes a bite out of the mashed potatoes. She looks across from her and can't help but notice Jennifer's facial expression to the food.<p>

"Not a big fan of hospital food I take it," Eve jokes.

"It's not bad. I actually thought it would have been worse, and at least the jell-o tastes like jell-o."

Eve thinks for a bit. "If that Salisbury steak isn't tempting you, I think I might have a solution." She climbs off her bed. "I'll be back in 15 to 30 minutes."

* * *

><p>The receptionist at the front desk notices the smell of something tasty. She sniffs the air and looks up to see where the scent is coming from. The sight of a man carrying a pizza box walks through the main doors. The pizza man steps foot into the hospital's main foyer, and takes a look around the place.<p>

The pizza man checks the name on the receipt, "I have a large pepperoni pizza here for an Eve Carter."

Eve jumps off her chair, "Right here!"

Cuddy and Chase watch on from a distance. "Are patients allowed to do that?" asks Chase.

They see Eve handing the pizza man the money and he starts to leave. Cuddy looks at Chase, "Well she just did."

Eve walks past the two of them with pizza in hand, "Pardon me."

* * *

><p>The pizza sits on Jennifer's tray stand as Eve opens up the box. "Okay dig in," she says.<p>

"Thanks," Jennifer takes out three slices.

"I'll put this away on my side. Tell me if you want more." Eve heads over to her bed. She places her hospital lunch on the counter and puts the pizza box in its place. She lays a pizza slice on top of a napkin and sits down on the edge of her bed.

The busty blonde bites into her food and looks at the other blonde across from her, "Much better than the hospital food?"

"A definite improvement," Jennifer answers. "Why don't you come closer? I don't like having to talk to friends from a distance away."

Eve was happy to comply. She walks towards Jennifer again with the pizza slice in her hand. She rests the slice on Jennifer's tray stand and sits down on the stool near her roommate's bedside.

The blonde shortly stands back up, "I know a better idea." Eve adjust the railing down on Jennifer's bed. She then moves across to the side of her bed and does the same thing.

Jennifer smiles and couldn't help but find it amusing what her roommate was doing. Eve grabs the stool that was sitting near Jennifer's bedside for the past few days, and places it back in the corner where she got it. She then travels to the other side of her bed not facing Jennifer's. She puts her hands on the frame and pushes her bed towards Jennifer's. Wheels begin to roll as the space in between the two beds close up. It comes to a stop when Eve heard the two bed frames bump into one another.

Eve hops back onto the mattress. "There! Now I don't even have to get off my bed to have a close conversation with you." Jennifer gives her roommate a smile.

The two women stare at each other until Eve picks up her slice of pizza from Jennifer's bedside. And just like that, they return back to their lunch. Once Eve finishes off her slice, she breaks the silence between them again. "Jennifer."

"Just call me JJ," she answers. "All my friends do."

"JJ, kind of a silly question," Eve wipes her hands and mouth with her napkin. "But what do you think you'll be doing after you leave this place?"

"Not much. Probably go back to work after the BAU deems me fit enough to."

"You don't have anyone waiting for you after you get back home?" Eve rests her face on the palm of her hand.

"Not really. I live alone. I guess that's the reason why I spend so much time concentrating on work. I'm closer to my coworkers than I am to anyone else in my home life." Jennifer looks down and lets out a sigh, then faces Eve again. "Sounds kind of pathetic doesn't it?"

"Not at all. It's natural to assume someone's going to become closest to the people they spend the most time with."

JJ nods to Eve's response, "So how about you?"

"Same here," Eve bows her head. "Single woman with a place all to herself."

"Maybe after we leave this place we can pay a visit to those empty homes and fill them up a bit?"

Eve smiles, "Sounds like a nice idea."

* * *

><p>Time has passed and the two women decided to simply lay back. The two of them found a movie on TV they both could agree on. It beats reality TV any day. Their bodies are resting next to each other as they stare upwards into the television set.<p>

"Not that I mind spending all day lying in bed and watching movies with you JJ," Eve speaks as her attention is still on the movie. "But I'm wondering if there's anything you want to do?"

JJ turns her head to face Eve, "What kind of activities are there exactly that we can do around here?"

Eve sits up, "Good question. Wait here, I'll see what I can find."

* * *

><p>Cameron is strolling the halls until she feels a tap on her shoulder. A bit startled, she quickly turns to see who it is.<p>

"Hey," Eve says.

"Hey yourself," Cameron responds.

"Say Cameron, do you know if there's any games around here?"

"Games?" Eve nods to Cameron's question. "I think I know where we could find some."

Cameron brings Eve to what looks like an activity center. The doctor opens up a closet and there sits an assortment of toys and board games.

"Getting along well with Jennifer?" the brunette asks as she sorts the toys out of the way.

"You could say that," the blonde answers modestly.

Cameron could tell Eve liked Jennifer more than she was letting on.

"Well help yourself," Cameron gestures.

Eve taps Cameron again on the shoulder before the brunette could take off, "Hey thanks Cameron."

"My pleasure Eve."

Cameron leaves and Eve looks through the titles for a suitable game.

* * *

><p>Jennifer spots Eve just outside the door. She is able to tell her roommate has something behind her back, but can't make it out yet. Eve steps into the room. The FBI agent can make out the sight of a box, but not much else.<p>

"What do you have there?"

Eve pulls out the box from behind her back, "Electronic Battleships. What better way to heal from a gunshot wound than to gun down a few aircraft carriers?"

"How sweet."

"Well it was the only game I can find where just two people can have fun." Eve says as she walks over to her bed. "That and Snakes and Ladders. You want to play?"

"Oh definitely."

Eve places the game down on the bed. She hops onto her bed and opens the box. They pull out the two battle grid pieces.

"I haven't played board games in ages," exclaims Jennifer.

"Me neither."

The two of them sort through all the grey miniature ships and blue and red markers.

"Do these buttons even work?" Jennifer pushes the big red button on the panel.

"You've sunk me battleship," the electronic speaker yells out.

"Guess so," Jennifer remarks.

Eve arranges the last of her pieces, and lets out a sigh of enjoyment, "So you ready?"

"Let's get this on," Jennifer states in a tone that sounds like she's ready for action.

Eve starts off, "B-9."

"Miss. D-4."

"Miss. C-7."

"Aw! Hit."

"Had a feeling about that one," Eve smiles.

The two women enjoy themselves with their board game.

* * *

><p>More time has passed by. The two women have set aside the Electronic Battleships board game for now. Jennifer's having a conversation with the BAU's computer expert Penelope Garcia. She is the coworker Jennifer got along with the most.<p>

"So how is the hospital treating you? They haven't shoved more medical equipment than necessary into you have they?" Garcia asks.

"No they're very nice people," Jennifer answers. "Even the woman whom I'm sharing a room with is a wonderful person."

"Oh yeah I think Elle made mention of her. I hope you're resting up and not thinking about a case. I want to see you 100% by the time you get back, you hear me?"

"You know I'm good on my word Garcia."

"Well then you take care sweety. Talk to you later JJ."

"You too."

Jennifer hangs up the phone. Shortly after a knock on the door is heard. It's another man with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Come in," says Jennifer.

The man slides the door open and peeks his body in. "I have flowers for a Jennifer Jareau."

"That's me," the blonde confirms the deliveryman as he hands the flowers to Jennifer. "More flowers for me? Who are they from?"

"Check the card. I just deliver things," he answers.

Jennifer sees that a card is tucked into the plastic wrapping. "Oh I see it."

"Enjoy the flowers ma'am." The deliveryman begins leaving the room.

"Thank you."

Jennifer pulls out the card and looks inside. "So who are they from?" Eve asks.

Jennifer reads the message out loud.

"_Dear Miss Jareau,_

_Thanks for taking a bullet for me. Get well soon._

_Love Officer Hudson."_

"Aw," is Jennifer's reaction to the message.

"Take it that's the officer you saved?"

"Looks like he remembers." Jennifer takes a big whiff of the bouquet. "Oh I love that smell. Here take a look at them Eve."

Eve stares at the bouquet, kind of reminding her of yesterday. Inhaling slowly, Eve could notice Jennifer's scent mingled in. Funny she hadn't noticed how nice her roommate smells before. It must have been from the shower and new clothes earlier in the day.

"They're lovely," Eve answers subtly. "What's you're favourite colour JJ?"

"I would say the red ones. How about you Eve?

"Blue."

"The blue ones are a pretty colour." Jennifer takes a look around the room. "If only there were windows in this room. I could really use some sunlight and fresh air about now. And I don't mean from a tube."

Eve giggles and ponders for a bit. "I might know a place. Do you think you're good to walk?"

"I think I can do better this time than I did last time."

"Good, I'll grab your shoes." Eve heads towards the cabinet to go fetch their footwear.

"I'll just have to turn my legs the other direction…"

"Just stay right there," Eve calls out as she's tying her shoes on. "I'll be right over to help you soon."

Eve goes into the drawer and pulls out JJ's boots. She strides to Jennifer's bedside and lays the boots on the floor.

"Okay I'll do my best to keep your body as straight as possible," Eve slips her arms underneath Jennifer. Once they're in place, she lifts the blonde off the bed.

"Wow," Jennifer says stunned at how easily Eve got her off the bed. "You're stronger than you look."

"Yeah lots of people are surprised that I'm tougher than the usual girl next door," Eve says with a grin on her face. "Okay I'm going to tilt you down now until you're standing up right."

Jennifer places her arm on top of Eve's shoulders, "Ready."

Eve slowly lowers Jennifer's feet to the ground, making sure to keep Jennifer's body straight and to not accidentally drop her. The blonde's feet touch down on the tile floor. Jennifer takes her arm off Eve and maintains her composure.

"Here I'll help you with your boots too," Eve kneels down and grabs one of the boots. She unzips it and guides Jennifer's foot into the opening. Jennifer leans one arm on the bed to maintain her balance.

She gets her foot in snuggly. "Okay other one," Jennifer states.

Eve zips up the boot and opens up the other one. Jennifer slips her foot in the second boot faster. Her roommate zips it up and stands up to face Jennifer.

"Thanks a lot for the help Eve," Jennifer compliments the other woman.

"You're welcome."

Eve leads the way out of the room.

"So how far is this place?" Jennifer asks as the two of them strolls the hall.

"Not far," Eve answers. "We just have to take the elevator to the top floor and walk up a stairway after that."

"Okay I think I have an idea where you're taking me."

Eve looks back at her friend, "You don't have a problem, do you?"

"Not at all."

They've reached the elevator. Eve hits the up button and they wait.

"Actually Eve I think I'm going to have to lean on you for a bit," Jennifer speaks up. "My stomach is starting to feel the weight of the rest of my upper body."

"Here," Eve says with a welcoming voice. She takes one of Jennifer's arms and places it on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>The two women lie down on the hospital roof with their heads staring out into the distance.<p>

"It's a beautiful day today," Jennifer remarks on the weather. "Do you think the hospital allows us to be up here?"

"I'm certain they don't mind as long as we stay away from the edges. Or we're not suicidal or have mental problems." Eve looks at the other woman, "So how do you prefer this to the room?"

"Much better," JJ answers. "Air's fresh, sun's warmth is beaming down, and I've never had the chance to admire how beautiful things can be."

"Sound's calming too if you don't mind the occasional sound of a vehicle passing by," Eve adds.

"I like that sound. It mixes in the background well with the other sounds of nature like birds tweeting. Makes it sound like we're not entirely in wilderness or the city either."

A breeze blows past them. "You're not cold are you?" asks Eve, "I didn't bring any of our jackets."

"It's alright. A bit chilly whenever the wind blows, but everything else is fine."

Eve sits up, "Well a wind just blew past us so I assume you're a bit chilly. I know what might help." She moves closer to Jennifer. She takes one of Jennifer's hands and begins rubbing it. She works her way up the arm.

"You're too kind Eve," Jennifer remarks.

Eve slumps her body over Jennifer's and starts onto the other arm. Jennifer watches on as Eve continues heating up her arm. Eve finishes off at the hand. "You want me to rub the rest of your body?"

"That did feel pretty good," Jennifer answers.

"I'll take that as a yes," Eve moves down Jennifer a bit and starts rubbing her legs.

The other woman leans back, enjoying Eve's warming touch. The way Eve was rubbing her wasn't simply warming, it felt like a gentle massage at the same time. It wasn't the type of touch that might get too rough, and was a relaxing feeling to say the least.

Jennifer speaks up, "You're pretty good at this. Were you ever a masseuse?"

"A friend of mine was," Eve answers as she moves up onto Jennifer's upper body. "She taught me a few tricks."

Jennifer smiles and stares up at the sky. She feels Eve place her other hand underneath her lower back, simultaneously working both the front and back. Before making her way up Jennifer's chest and upper back, a tingling sensation hits the FBI agent when Eve's hand travels up the valley between Jennifer's breasts. Fingers resting on top of her chest, Jennifer notices Eve's hand starts to move in a circular motion across her chest.

The blonde can tell that the hand Eve has on top of her chest is moving in a different fashion than the one underneath her. The one on top is moving more slowly and gently than the one that is now rubbing her shoulder blades. It is also moving in one large circle, rather than the one underneath her, which rubs a small area at a time. Maybe Jennifer is reading too much into it. It's easier to move your hand when it's on top of someone, rather than underneath them. So it is totally explainable.

Jennifer shifts her eyes from the bright sky to quietly watch the woman who literally has her hands all over her body. Eve stares calmly back at her, as two sets of eyes with a different tone of blue lock and hold.

Eve could spot the drowsiness in Jennifer's eyes. However this was the kind when someone has a pleasant thought in their mind, rather than the sleepy kind. Mixed in with a light smile and calm breathing, she knows Jennifer is enjoying it. With that knowledge, Eve lets out a small smirk on one side of her face. Although the blonde's hands are still moving at the same pace, her gaze on Jennifer never breaks one bit.

Eve's delicate touch was causing a lot of pleasure for Jennifer. She especially liked it when Eve's hand tickled across the top of her breasts, more than she probably should have, if she was honest. The bottom hand soon finished rubbing the back of Jennifer's before pulling away. Jennifer knew the top hand would soon follow.

Eve starts to move her other hand away. "No wait," she adds suddenly as if a last minute thought crossed her mind. Slipping her hand into the unbuttoned top end of Jennifer's blouse, just around the collarbone. Eve's soft hand slides across pale skin and runs some small circles quickly around. "There, all done."

"Thank you. That felt very nice," Jennifer says softly. "And look, I'm not cold anymore," she speaks in her regular tone.

Eve lies back down beside Jennifer, "Anything to be a good friend. How much longer do you figure we should stay up here?"

"Well it's a beautiful day… so how about 30 more minutes?"

"I don't have a problem with that. Sounds good"

"How about you get a bit closer to me. If I get chilly all over again, I'll just use you as a blanket."

Eve smiles at the wisecrack and moves her body next to Jennifer's until it looked like they were cozying up together. The blonde slumps one of her arms over the other woman's body until it was grabbing onto Jennifer's arm. She then holds onto her.

* * *

><p>It's nighttime, and Eve is doing the activity she did in the prior nights, reading poetry to her roommate before bedtime. The one difference this time is Eve being able to see the expression on Jennifer's face as she read. The blond agent has her head resting over her arms as she listens. The same facial expression Jennifer had on the roof when Eve was warming her up was present here. She must be enjoying it. Eve finishes up.<p>

"You're reading voice sounds better than what I last remembered," Jennifer compliments. "I really think it's sweet you were reading to me while I was passed out."

"Thanks," Eve sets the book aside.

This was the time Eve usually gives Jennifer a goodnight kiss. However with Jennifer aware what Eve was doing, the blonde was a bit hesitant if she should do it. After a brief moment, Eve decided to just do it, so she leans in and gives her beautiful roommate a kiss on the forehead. It was the first time Jennifer felt Eve's pouty lips touch her face. She speaks up shortly after with a response Eve wasn't expecting.

"I'm more accustomed to kisses on the cheek."

Eve smiles at Jennifer's words and is more than happy to oblige the other woman's request. She leans in again and gives Jennifer another kiss, on the cheek this time. This one was a bit longer than the previous one, and felt like more than a simple peck on the cheek. This one actually felt like a passionate kiss. Once Eve stopped, she said the only thing that seems appropriate at the moment, "Good night."

The blonde reaches her arm up to switch off the lights, tucking themselves into their blankets without saying a word.

Late into the night Eve wakes up from her slumber. It's the sleeping problem all over again. She looks across and is able to make out Jennifer's figure in the dark very well. With Eve moving her bed right next to Jennifer's, she is now able to reach out and touch the other woman if she ever wanted to. Eve could see how beautiful Jennifer looks in her sleep and felt inclined to cozy up with the FBI agent, but the logical part of her brain is telling her Jennifer might not feel the same way. And she would have felt rather embarrassed if Jennifer woke up and was wondering what Eve was doing.

Eve then catches sight of Jennifer's hand laying there in the open. She realizes that this night she never held onto her roommate's hand like she did the previous nights. Back then it was a gesture of hope and to feel if Jennifer was recovering, but now she just wanted to grab onto that soft hand for a different reason Eve wasn't entirely sure she knew. Eve figured Jennifer wouldn't mind, plus odds are with the way she usually tosses and turns, that she would inadvertently let go once she fell asleep. With that knowledge Eve reaches out and grabs onto her roommate's hand, closing her eyes again and running her thumb over the smooth skin of Jennifer's hand.

* * *

><p>Morning is here and this time Jennifer is the one to open her eyes. She looks across from her and realizes that Eve is still asleep, golden strands of hair partially covering her face, similar to what she looked like from the morning before. Jennifer can't help but notice how cute Eve looks in her current position. She gently moves the hair away from Eve's face, then runs the tips of her fingers down her roommate's face.<p>

* * *

><p>In another part of Princeton-Plainsboro, House walks into the hospital from the main entrance. He stops to look around a bit then lets out what seems like a mix between a sigh and a grunt.<p>

"Ugh… work," he expresses in a tone that says he is both tired and doesn't want to be there. He starts moving again.

Cuddy approaches him. "House, I was going over the reports on your STD patients last night. Did you only test Eve Carter for STDs?"

"I had seven morons who forgot their raincoats. It's all they asked for, so I didn't waste the lab's time. Why?"

"I wasted the lab's time. She's pregnant."

A genuine feeling of surprise courses through House's body. He stares at Cuddy then gives her a look. "I take it I'm going to be the one who has to break the news to her?"


	4. Day Four

Title: Four Days, One Room

Fandom: House/Criminal Minds

Pairing: Eve Carter/Jennifer Jareau

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from House or Criminal Minds.

Rating: R (yep this is it)

Summary/Spoilers: An STD patient and rape victim copes with her turmoil through a special friendship she develops with a certain FBI agent. This is a retelling of House episode 'One Day, One Room'. Various of the episode's story revelations are revealed.

A/N: Eve is a character played by Katheryn Winnick who made a guest appearance on House for that one episode.

A/N 2: Special thanks to my wonderful beta and

Day Four

House travels the halls towards Eve and Jennifer's room. He stops a few steps away just outside the room. House looks through the glass and sees the two women playing a game of Battleships. They're definitely enjoying themselves. He can only guess what they're reaction will be to the news. Breathing deeply he takes the final steps up to the door and knocks. Once he gets the women's attention, House steps into the room.

"Didn't expect to see you Dr. House," Eve says to him.

"Can I talk to you Eve?" he tries to avoid making eye contact.

She has a feeling it isn't good news, "What is it?"

House places both hands on his cane and leans on it, "Can we go outside? I think it's better that I talk to you alone."

"Sure," her tone low. "I'll grab my jacket."

Eve climbs out of the bed and heads to the far corner of the room. She slips on her shoes, and pulls out her jacket and scarf from the cabinet. She puts on the pieces of clothing and finishes knotting up the laces on her shoes.

"Okay lets go," the blonde sounding like she's ready for whatever news House has in store for her.

House turns his cane in the other direction and leads the way. The only thing Jennifer knows she can do is sit back and watch as the two of them exit the room, and eventually walk from her view.

* * *

><p>It feels like hours have passed since they left. Jennifer is flipping through the channels on the TV in an attempt to pass the time, but doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the programming. Her eyes dart back out into the hallway every so often, anticipating the arrival of her roommate.<p>

Finally Jennifer spots the other blonde traveling back towards their room. Eve steps into the room. She takes off her jacket and unwraps the scarf around her neck. She opens the cabinet door and tosses in the jacket and scarf. Jennifer sits up and watches as her friend begins pacing around the open space on the far end of the room where Eve's bed formerly took up. Eve has pretty much kept her face down the whole time she returned and is laying one hand on top of her head, a sign of serious thoughts going around. The distraught blonde looks as if she's about to break down, but is doing her best to keep strong.

Jennifer can't help but be concerned for her friend, "So what happened?"

Eve stops and looks at Jennifer, "I'm pregnant." A stunned reaction hits Jennifer as Eve continues, "Yeah that's right. I have a baby churning up inside me."

"So you contracted both STDs and got pregnant from the rape?" Jennifer asks in a concerned voice.

"No," Eve answers in a more relaxed state. "I was only tested for STDs and the hospital thought the positive reading was chlamydia. Turns out upon looking outside of STDs, the test matched pregnancy perfectly."

"Well that's a good thing. Isn't it?"

"Is it really? At least with the STD I only had to take medication for it to clear up, but this? A baby is not something that will go away over time." Eve takes a seat on the bed and removes her shoes.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. My initial reaction was to keep the baby, but House gave reasons to get an abortion. And the thing is… I think he's right. The only reason I want to keep it is because I was taught abortion is murder and that every life is sacred. But just look at me! The reason I'm even here is because I couldn't cope with the idea I've been raped. I can only imagine what kind of stress a newborn infant will put me through. Even if I could cope with the emotional stress, I don't know if I could even afford to raise a child. I'm a single woman who works an average paying job. I have enough trouble with life as it is. I doubt any of my friends will be too eager to help me with the baby either. Most of them talk about the nightmares of being a new parent and how they don't want to settle down yet. Even if I do find some way to deal with these two problems, what do I tell the kid when it gets old enough to talk and ask where's daddy? I'm sorry. Daddy was a creep who drugged and raped mommy, and I will forever hate him for it. And that's how you got conceived."

After watching her roommate, Jennifer speaks up, "If you don't want to get an abortion, you can always put the baby up for adoption."

The suggestion cheers Eve up a bit, "You're right JJ. I never thought about that before. That could work."

"Whatever decision you make, I want you to know I'll be there to support you. Even if you choose to keep the child, I'll help you raise it as much as I can."

"For real?" Jennifer nods to Eve's question. "You're a really great friend JJ. You know that?"

Jennifer opens up her arms, "Now come over here. You look like you really need a hug."

Eve moves into Jennifer's arms and lets out a deep breath, and with it she purged her worries out of her mind for the moment. The two women sit and simply hold onto each other. The FBI agent strokes the back of her friend's head in a comforting manner, while Eve closes her eyes and leans her head down on Jennifer's shoulder. Thinking of nothing but the woman she's sharing a moment with.

Eventually Eve opens her eyes and breaks the silence, "JJ."

"Yes Eve?"

"I'm really going to miss you when we get out of here tomorrow, and you have to go back to Virginia."

Jennifer responds as the two of them continue to hold on to one another, "I'm certain the BAU will allow me to stay here for a few extra days before they send me back. You could show me around during that time. And when I do have to go, we can always call each other to stay in touch."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I have a lot of holiday time stored up. We could always plan a get together every year, and I promise I'll visit every Christmas. Virginia isn't too far from here, we can manage."

"Guess so. But it just won't be the same."

"How do you think I feel? You're the first person I've met in a long time who didn't want to talk about behaviour patterns and serial killers." Eve cracks up at Jennifer's joke.

Jennifer finally breaks their embrace and looks Eve in the eyes. "If these are going to be our last days before we return back to our lives, then we should make the most of it."

The blond FBI agent smiles, "I don't know about you, but I could use some food about now. Come on. You could pick what we eat, I'm buying." Eve couldn't help but form a small smirk in the corner of her mouth. "Now that's what I like to see. We still haven't finished our game of Battleships yet. I was winning."

"Hey new round. You probably looked at my pieces when I was gone."

"I'm fine with that." The two of them grab their Battleships boards.

"Okay after I whoop your butt, we'll grab some food," Eve says confidently.

"You can try."

Just like that, the two women return back to their playful nature.

* * *

><p>The day goes by and the two blondes find themselves in their beds as Eve reads the poetry book to Jennifer for the final time.<p>

Eve finishes the last piece of poetry. Then she closes the book, "There, I think that was the entire book."

"Kind of fitting it's over."

Eve points the book at Jennifer, "Well you did ask me to read it a few times earlier in the day so we can make it to the last pages tonight. I think that might have something to do with it too."

Jennifer nods, "That I did ask you to do."

"Still it is the last night I'll be reading to you."

"I don't know about that. I could always give you a spare key to my hotel suite. Then you can sneak up right before I go to bed."

Eve lets out a laugh, "Sneaking into someone's room to read them a bedtime story. That'll be a first."

Eve puts a hand on the side of Jennifer's face. "Though it really was fun sharing a room with you JJ," the blonde says softly. She leans in and gives Jennifer a tender kiss on the other cheek, "Goodnight."

Before Eve can lie down on her pillow, Jennifer asks the other woman a question. "Eve, um… if you don't mind," she hesitates a bit. "Can you kiss me again? But on the lips this time?"

Eve gives Jennifer a confused look, but soon her facial expression changes and she forms a quick grin. She leans in again and fulfills Jennifer's request. Not wanting to overdo it, the kiss Eve delivers feels more like a soft peck on the lips. Just as the blonde was about to pull away, Jennifer grabs the back of her roommate's neck and pulls herself towards Eve, closing the distance and pressing their lips against one another. The blond agent didn't want the kiss to end just like that. She had to know what it was like to kiss those pouty lips. Before Eve even knew it, she was passionately kissing Jennifer. As a woman who believes in the sanctity of love, Eve always refrained from locking lips with just anyone. The experience she's having with Jennifer is a feeling she has been waiting for. The sweet smell and taste, as they say in romance novels, it felt like time has stopped.

Once realization has set in, Eve pulls away. Jennifer gets a bit worried, thinking she might have taken it too far. Her worries would soon be put to rest the next second when she sees the beautiful woman across from her smile, "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Eve gets off the bed and quickly moves to the door. She locks it then rolls out the blinds, turning them all the way. Her experience with Jennifer isn't one she wants peeking eyes to see. Eve turns and faces the other woman. "Okay lets do this," she says in an enthusiastic tone that sounds like she's psyched and about to have an adventure. In a way she is.

The busty blonde climbs up the edge of Jennifer's bed and slowly begins to crawl her way up. Jennifer's amused at the way Eve is moving towards her. Eve stops once she has her body only inches on top of Jennifer's. Eve flashes a wicked smile and continues their passionate kiss. She lowers her body down until it's pressed against Jennifer's.

This time Jennifer's the one to break the kiss. "You might want to be a bit careful, I was shot there," she keeps her smile, but has obvious discomfort in her voice.

"Oh!" Eve's eyes widen once she realizes she was lying on top of Jennifer's wounded stomach. She gets off Jennifer and lays down next to her. "Sorry," she says softly.

Jennifer turns her body until it's facing Eve's. Eve feels Jennifer's face and runs her hand through the other woman's slightly lighter blond hair. Eve finishes off their kiss then pulls back. Jennifer could tell Eve has a lot more planned than kissing on her mind. She pulls up Jennifer's shirt. Jennifer helps maneuvers out of it and now lays with only a bra on. She makes Eve's job easier by undoing her own bra, then tosses it aside. The other woman touches and feels around Jennifer's breast. Jennifer goes into a tingle by that touch of Eve's that she loves so much.

Eve gently kisses her roommate on the neck then slowly works her way down. She replaces the hand on Jennifer's breast with her mouth. Eve passionately kisses around the nipple, before she starts suckling at the center. The blond agent holds Eve's head as she feels those golden strands, while another part of her body could feel the other woman unzipping her pants. Eve then starts to use her tongue to play around with Jennifer's nipple while her hand is slipping down into Jennifer's panties. Her hand is softly caressing Jennifer's vagina, not wanting to rush it as her tongue tickles Jennifer's nipple.

Jennifer typically likes being in charge, but Eve seems like someone who knows what she's doing, so she simply lies there and allows Eve to do her thing. Eve then places her lips around the nipple, and starts to blow. It's causing a whoopee cushion sound against Jennifer's breast. The blonde agent can't contain the ticklish sensation Eve is sending through her body, and lets out some giggles. Eve stops caressing Jennifer's vagina and now begins to trail her finger tips along it as if she trying to make Jennifer laugh. Eve could feel Jennifer's muscles around her crotch area tighten, so she continues. Sex with Eve is turning out to be a unique experience for Jennifer, but one she's loving every minute of it. The sensation becomes too much for Jennifer, and she breaks out laughing.

Eve quickly stops what she's doing and kisses Jennifer again to muffle the laughter. Deep breathing through the nose can be heard coming from Jennifer. Eve breaks the kiss and gives Jennifer a breather.

"Don't be too loud. There might be children nearby," Eve jokes.

Jennifer smiles, "I think it's time you take off your clothes now."

Eve happily obliges. She sits up and begins to remove her shirt and jeans. Jennifer watches as the other blonde strips down to her underwear and reveals her well toned body. It is quite a body. Everything looks to be properly proportioned, as if all the weight in her body knew where to go. Jennifer puts her hand on Eve's chest and feels around her bra to touch those plump breasts. She runs her hand on the other body parts and not only is Eve's skin silky smooth, but surprisingly soft to the touch.

Jennifer's sets of ocean blue eyes stare at Eve's pairs of light sky blue. "You have a beautiful body," Jennifer compliments.

"You have a pretty body yourself," Eve takes off her final pieces of clothing.

Eve lies down next to Jennifer completely naked and returns back to her former position. Jennifer cups Eve's breast and enjoys their softness. However Eve begins to close the gap between them and starts kissing Jennifer again. Jennifer finds her hand crammed in between their two bodies as her arm is scrunched back. She pulls her hand out and finds another area of Eve's to feel.

While this is happening, Eve grabs the waistline of both Jennifer's jeans and panties, and begins to tug them down. Once Eve has them down to Jennifer's knees, she uses her foot to finish pushing them down the rest of the way. Both women now lay completely naked. Eve uses her feet to hook the back of Jennifer's legs and pulls them closer. As Jennifer runs her hands along the other blonde's body, it wasn't until Eve flexes her arm that the agent was able to feel the muscles she knew her roommate has underneath that soft skin. Jennifer rests one hand on Eve's back as the other feels the firmness of her butt. They are just as nice to feel as Eve's breasts. Jennifer looks Eve in the eyes again and can see the other woman forming that wicked grin beneath their kiss.

Jennifer feels Eve's hand slipping back down in between her legs as she gets ready for whatever Eve has planned. Eve begins with a sensual massage to the vagina. Jennifer's mind begins to drift off as she still stares directly at the other woman. Eve uses the tone of Jennifer's moans to estimate what kind of pleasure she's giving her. She plays around Jennifer's crotch area until the blond agent lets out a moan that Eve knows she found the right pleasure area. Eve continues on her massage, constantly changing the pattern once in a while.

Once Jennifer's mind drifted back, she realized how ingenious Eve was. The busty blonde was feeling Jennifer's legs using her own legs and feet. Their breasts are pressed against one another. But most importantly the kiss that Eve hasn't broken yet. About the only part of their bodies that could be touching that wasn't, was their stomachs. Eve has definitely made note to be careful of that area. Then there is that elegant touch of Eve's that she seems to have perfected. Besides the hand on Jennifer's vagina giving her sexual release, Eve's other hand is on Jennifer's shoulders and back, delivering muscular tension release. Her tongue is playing around in Jennifer's mouth. Eve teases Jennifer now and again by tickling the roof of her mouth or another part of her body. Any giggles from Jennifer would be muffled by their kiss. Eve's legs and feet are stroking Jennifer's smooth legs. Even her upper body is performing a kind of motion that is keeping their breasts entertained. And Jennifer could swear Eve's tongue and upper body are moving in sync with each other to the rhythm of some song. However finding out if her belief is true isn't Jennifer's main focus and she could always ask later. Her girlfriend is working her body like a machine, using every possible part of it to satisfy Jennifer. All Jennifer could really do in return is continue to feel Eve's nice butt cheeks.

Unexpectedly Eve breaks their kiss, "Just want to make sure you're enjoying this as much as I think you are."

"You're doing great. Continue. It's wonderful." Jennifer answers almost breathless.

Eve locks their lips again and stares deep into Jennifer's beautiful eyes. She can feel Jennifer's leg muscles tightening and stretching out. The golden blonde starts to speed up her array of sensual massages up a notch. Loud breathing can be heard exiting the FBI agent's nose. Eve continues her pace. The breathing becomes more frequent and her leg muscles tense up. Eve knows the moment is coming. Then finally Jennifer hits her high point.

Eve feels Jennifer's leg muscles beginning to relax again, and rubs them a bit with her leg. She slows down her actions until Jennifer's breathing returns back to normal. Soon all body activities come to a halt. Eve separates their lips and the two women lies down with their backs flat on the bed. They're staring up at the ceiling, gasping for air.

"Wow!" Jennifer says while still taking in deep breaths. "That's quite a way to put a woman to bed. I enjoyed that more than your usual poetry reading. And the thing is… I'm a fan of your poetry."

Eve turns her head and looks at Jennifer, "I aim to please. And if you like that, I have plenty more where that came from."

"None of that other stuff would involve a strap on, would it? Cause I'm not too fond of rubber dildos."

"Are you kidding me? After what happened, I wouldn't want to look at a dildo, let alone use one on my girlfriend. Besides," Eve adds softly. "If God wanted me to be a lesbian, I'm certain the almighty would be proud to know that I was able to satisfy a woman with what the lord gave me."

"I noticed you didn't refer to God as a he."

"Well haven't you seen that movie Dogma? They're most likely right about God being a woman. Only people who thinks God is a man are other men."

Jennifer smiles at Eve's comments, "I'm curious were you moving to a song in your head?"

"I was."

"What song was it?"

"Take me home tonight by Eddie Money."

Jennifer moves closer to Eve and holds onto her, "Do you mind if I ask a personal question Eve?"

Eve smiles, "What might that be?"

"How exactly are you single?" Jennifer answers. "That was easily the best sex I've ever had."

"Growing up my family was always taught not to rush into intercourse and to save ourselves for when we believe we've found the right person." Eve begins to run her fingers through Jennifer's blond strands. "So I had plenty of time to think about and go over how sex for the first time would be like. All I needed now was the right woman."

"Isn't there also something about no sex until marriage?"

"Screw that! Whoever made that rule clearly must have lived in the medieval ages when you're expected to get married in your teens and die in your 30s. Waiting to find the right person is long enough, don't you think?"

Jennifer nods, "Wait a minute. Does this mean I'm your first?"

Eve places her hand on Jennifer's cheek, "Yes. You're my first."

"Well I'm honoured you picked me. I feel like I should be baptized or something."

Eve smiles, "Don't be silly. Only religious nutjobs would go that far."

Jennifer laughs, "You really are a unique person Eve." She then lets out a yawn, "I don't know about you, but I feel pretty tired about now."

"Sleeps sounds like a good idea. But before I turn off the lights," Eve places the palm of her hand against Jennifer's. "I just want you to know that every night ever since you arrived I held your hand, but you were always asleep. This time I want you to be awake when I do it," Eve intertwines their fingers.

Jennifer gives Eve a sweet facial expression. Eve then uses her other arm to reach out and flick the lights off. Jennifer grabs the ends of her blanket and wraps it over Eve. The two blondes cuddle up together and feel the warmth of each other's body.

Eve has a few final thoughts dancing in her head. She begins to think about her beliefs and philosophies all over again. Maybe there really is something to the saying "all things that happens, happens for a reason" she thought. Or "the night is darkest before the dawn", that one she likes the sound of and Eve fully understood what that meant. She sees Jennifer is already asleep, so the golden blonde puts her thoughts away, and closes her eyes. That night is the first in a long while where Eve didn't have any trouble sleeping.

* * *

><p>Cameron stroll the halls getting ready for her daily check up on Jennifer. She reaches their room, but notices the door is locked. The brunette stares around at all the blinds as she digs into her pockets for the keys. She figures they're still asleep, so Cameron decides to walk in quietly and see if Jennifer is about to wake up or not. She unlocks the door and slowly slides it open. The doctor makes her way past the white blinds and looks into the room. She notices Eve's bed is empty, only to discover a split second later the lump on Jennifer's bed is bigger than normal. Then realizes Eve was snuggling in bed with her roommate. Cameron's eyes widen and the brunette quiet takes a step back out of the room. She slowly closes the door behind her and locks it again. She walks off with a stunned look on her face.<p>

In another part of the hospital, House has his elbow leaning against a counter, looking at a list on a clipboard. He spots Cameron walking up to him. "I assume you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah. um," Cameron has trouble making eye contact. "I was going in for my daily inspection on Jennifer Jareau and she and Eve…" She begins to whisper, "Are sleeping together."

"Together?" House raises an eyebrow. "As in the same bed together?" Cameron nods. "And you're certain they had sex?"

"Their door was locked, their snuggling under the same blanket, and their underwear are dangling on the edge of the beds," Cameron answers.

House gives Cameron a look, "Okay give me a minute. I really have to picture this one." House closes his eyes and the image of Eve and Jennifer having wild sex and ripping off their clothes enters his head. "Ohh Yeaahhh," he says slowly.

"So what should I do?" Cameron asks.

House's head snaps back down and he looks at Cameron. "Let the love birds sleep of course. Check back on them in an hour or two."

Cameron nods to House's suggestion and walks off.

* * *

><p>It's later in the day and Jennifer and Eve are in the main foyer, about to leave the hospital. Eve stands with her back against a wall. Her bags slung around her shoulder. She waits for Jennifer to finish her phone call. After some final words, Jennifer hangs up the phone.<p>

Jennifer hands the phone back to the receptionist on the desk, "Here you go."

Eve takes her back off the wall and walks up to Jennifer, "So what did they say?"

"I told the guys over at the BAU that I'll need a week to fully heal," Jennifer answers. "And they said yes. They're allowing me to stay here an extra week before I go back."

Eve hugs Jennifer, "That's great news." She pulls back to look her girlfriend in the face, "I'm sure Melissa would love to meet you."

"Does she know about me?"

"Some parts. She knows you're my roommate, but not my girlfriend." Eve gives off that wicked grin, "I want to see the reaction on her face in person when I tell her."

"Hey I'm just wondering did you decide what to do with the baby?"

"I decided I'll follow your suggestion and put it up for adoption. There's a lot of good people out there who can't have a baby. I'm sure some of them can give it things I'll never be able to."

"I'm glad that's your choice. By the way, we'll be staying at your place for the week, but what about the long term? Do I move here to New Jersey or do you come over to Virginia?"

Eve thinks about it, "I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out. Come on. Let's get out of this place."

"Elle will be arriving soon, so we should be stepping outside."

"Do you still need any help to walk?"

"I'm not feeling much pain in my stomach, but I'll still like it if you held onto me."

Eve smiles and leans beside Jennifer. She puts one of her hands around the FBI agent's waist and uses the other to hold onto Jennifer's hand. The two women begin to move.

Cuddy and House watches as the silhouette of the two blondes walks out of the main entrance and through the first set of doors, about to enter the daylight sun. Cuddy turns her head to House and notices the facial expression on the typically disgruntle doctor.

"Is that a smile I see on your face House?" Cuddy asks.

There's a pause between them, then House finally speaks up while still focusing on the two women. "Another happy ending thanks to girl on girl action." He lets out a sigh, "This is how Romeo and Juliet must be like if it didn't suck."

* * *

><p>As Eve and Jennifer walk into the daylight sun, its light beams down on the two women, almost blinding. They stroll up to the sidewalk. Jennifer was able to spot Elle's SVU pulling up. The brunette FBI agent steps out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk.<p>

"Well, well. You look great JJ. Hard to believe you were shot less than a week ago."

"Thanks Elle."

Elle looks at Eve, "So are we going to be dropping off your friend here along the way?"

"Eve Carter I want you to meet Elle Greenaway, my coworker. Elle meet Eve, my girlfriend."

Elle looks at them and notices the way they're holding each other's hand. Right there Elle knew exactly what Jennifer meant by girlfriend. The brunette's eyes widen as a sense of surprise fills her body. She never thought Jennifer was the type. Elle stood completely still as her eyes dart up and down, staring at the two women. Eve and Jennifer can't help but crack up a bit by Elle's drawn out reaction.

Finally Elle speaks up, "Nice to meet you Eve." She holds out her hand as a welcoming gesture.

Eve lets go of Jennifer and takes a step closer to shake Elle's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Elle."

Jennifer's pleased with what she's seeing. The darkest hour is just before the dawn, and this is a dawn both Jennifer and Eve are looking forward to.

The End


End file.
